Six Flags Schuyler Lake
Schuyler Lake is a theme park located in Canandaigua, New York. The park opened in 1913. The park was owned by Group W (Westinghouse Amusement Division) from 1962 until 1975. In 1976 Six Flags bought the park and renamed it "Six Flags Schuyler Lake". In 1983 Schuyler Lake was sold to Funtime Parks Inc. In 1995, Schuyler Lake was sold to Premier parks which was later bought by Six Flags in 1999. The "Six Flags Schuyler Lake" name returned in 1999. In November 2010, Six Flags sold the park to Cedar Fair and numerous changes occurred at the park, mostly ride renaming and the removal of the Six Flags branding from the park again. In October 2015, Cedar Fair sold Schuyler Lake to back to Funtime Parks, but Cedar Fair continued to operate the park for the 2016 season. In September 2016 Cedar pulled out of the park's operations and Funtime took over the park's operations as a result of this all Cedar Fair references will removed from the park. Areas *Centennial Plaza (formerly known as "Schuyler Gardens" (1962-2012)) *North Country *Little New York (introduced in 1990) *Timber Land Town (formerly known as "13 WHAM Action Zone" (2011-2014) and "Old Britaina" ,(1991-2010)) *Sailor Schuyler's Seaport (formerly known as "Sesame Town" (1984-1990)) *Schuyler Lake Jr. (formerly known as "Camp Snoopy" (2011-2016), "Bug Bunny World & Thomas Town" (2008-2010), "Bugs Bunny World" (2002-2007), "Hanna-Barberry Land" (1976-1995), and "Imagine World" (1962-1975, 1996-2001)) *East Area *Boardwalk Bay Rides Roller coasters Water rides *Lumberjack (1982) *Arctic Run (1986) *Paddlewheel Excursions (2013; relocated from Cedar Point) *Action Mountain (1991) *Whitewater Landing (2005; formerly known as "Shipwreck Falls") Dark rides *Frightmare Monster Blasters (1999; formerly known as "Scooby-Doo Ghostblasters") Flat rides Thrill *Screamin' Demon (2003) *Redhawk (2010) *Torpedo (2001) *Hurricane Swings (2011; formerly known as "WindSeeker") *Halfpipe 360 (2008; formerly known as "Tony Hawk's Halfpipe 360") *Big Apple Turnover (1995) *Firecracker (1975) *Thrill Drop (1997) *Lightning Loop (2015) *Ranger (1982-1999, 2016) Family *Super Wheel (1973) *Dodg 'Ems (1993; formerly known as "Big Apple Bumper Taxis" (1993-2001) and "Gotham City Dodgems" (2002-2010) ) *Sailor (1980) *Schuyler Skyway (1962) *Metro Express (1962) *Whirlwind (1979) *Blackbeard's Ship (1978) *Maple Leaf Flyers (2013) *Lakeside Turnpike (1963) *Schuyler & Canandaigua Lakes Railroad (1962) *Carousel Castle (1913) *Calypso (1969-1995, 2016) Kiddie (Sailor Schuyler's Seaport; formerly known as "Sesame Town") *SS Schuyler (2005) *Barrel Roller (1984; formerly known as "Cookie Monster's Cookie-Go-Round") *Seaport Coastal Delivery Service (1984; formerly known as "Oscar's Trash Trucks") *Great Barrier Reef Sub (1991) *Crow's Nest (1991) *Seaport Weather Balloons (1991) *Red Baron Seaplanes (1978; formerly known as "Red Baron's Flight School") *Frog Pond (2012) *Sea Breeze Swings (2012) *Sailor Schuyler's High Sea Adventure (2012) *Peg Leg Pat's Bilge Rat Blasters (2013) Kiddie (Schuyler Lake Jr.; formerly known as "Camp Snoopy") *Funtime Junction (2008; formerly known as "Snoopy's Junction" (2011-2016) and "Percy's Mail Delivery" (2008-2010)) *Sky Copters (2008; formerly known as "Woodtstock's Whirlybirds" (2011-2016) and "Harold the Helicopter" (2008-2010)) *BMX Motorcross (1978) *Buster the Wacky Bus (2008; formerly known as "Camp Bus" and "Bertie the Bus"(2008-2010)) *Super Wheel Too (1978; formerly known as "Snoopy's World Wheel" and "Windmill" (1978-2010)) *Space Race (1987; formerly known as "Snoopy's Space Race" (2011-2016),"Galaxy Avenger" (1987-2001) and "Marvin's Space Race" (2002-2010) ) *Little Lumberjack (1982) *Kiddie City (1991) *Jr. Dodge 'Ems (1978; formerly known as "Peanuts Road Rally" (2011-2016),"Taz's Road Rally" (2002-2010) and "Kiddie Bumper Cars" (1978-2001)) *Tree Climber (2012; formerly known as "Kite Eating Tree") Others *Sailor Schuyler's Beach House (2013) (playground) *Critter Country (1981) (petting zoo) Extra charge *Thrill Swinger (1998) *Revolution (1991) *Starlight Mini Golf (1992) Defunct rides Roller coasters *Conelrad (1982-1985) *Pippin the Zippin (1928-1987) *Sonic Boom (1982-2002) *DeJa Vu (2001-2010) *Grand Prix (1940-2012) *Comet Jr. (1962-1977) *The Verminator (1995-2013; relocated to Kings Funworld) *Wildcat (1975-1994) *Corkscrew (1977-1987; put in storage then later relocated to Playdium Finger Lakes) *Woodstock Express (1984-2016; formerly known as "Snuffleupagus Express" (1984-1990), "Baby Blue Streak" (1991-2001), "Roadrunner Express (2002-2007), and "Thomas' Railway" (2008-2010) ) *Golden Comet (1962-2016; partly burned down in a fire during the 2016 season) *Jack Rabbit (1928-1969; the park's first roller coaster; replaced with Gargoyle) Flat rides *It came from Schuyler Lake! (1977-2011) *Sky Sailor (1991-2002) *Storm Force 2000 (1984-2004) *Krazy Kracken (1984-2011) *Mount Schuyler Funicular (1962-1990) *Fear Faller (1983-1996) *XRT (1998-2002) *Vulcan's Hammer (2000-2007) Others *Noah's Ark (1939-2015) (walk around) *Whale of a Time Theater (1976-1994) (killer whale show) *Tiger Tales (1986-2000) (tiger show) Category:Theme Parks Category:Former Six Flags parks Category:Cedar Fair Fiction Category:Cedar Fair Category:Former Cedar Fair parks